degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Still Fighting It (2)
Still Fighting It (2) is the twentieth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 19, 2010. Summary Riley's fight over homophobia turns violent. Eli sends Clare mixed signals. Meanwhile, Wesley decides to man up for Anya. Main Plot Riley risks his renewed relationship with Zane when he reacts to Owen's homophobic comments in violent ways. He tries to defend Zane from bullies like Owen, but when he finds offensive words written on his locker and on a school bus, he is furious and punches Owen in the face. This backfires because Owen later jumps Zane and throws him into a dumpster behind the Dot, where Zane was going to meet Riley. Zane gets very angry and leaves Riley when he tries to help him. Riley apologizes to Zane and, when Zane is being auctioned off at the Bachelor Auction, Riley bids $50 and wins a date with Zane, surprising everyone around. Zane gives Riley another chance and they both decide that it is best to keep their relationship secret rather than making it public. Sub Plot Eli has been skipping class and avoiding Clare since their kiss. During class, Clare talks to Adam about her concerns between her and Eli. She asks Adam to talk to Eli for her. Ms. Dawes interrupts their conversation by asking them to come up to look at their video assignments. It is then revealed that Clare had edited the video to not show the part where they kiss and replaced it with the words: "Juliet could join Romeo in death, but instead, decides he's not worth it and lives. Go Juliet!" on the screen. Ms. Dawes tells them that she cannot accept the assignment since it is not part of the instructions. She then asks them to re-do the assignment. Afterwards, Clare goes to Ms. Dawes asking if she could re-edit the project by herself. The teacher tells her that is fine with her and even admits to Clare that she liked her ending and asks Clare what led her to that choice. Clare says she can't justify why she would just throw it all away for one impulsive bo, and then blathers on about all the qualities she likes about Eli. Ms. Dawes realizes what's going on and asks her if what she's talking about is not about the assignment. Clare admits to it. Ms. Dawes suggests getting "closure" to see what the problem is. We see Adam and Eli later, sitting in the hallway reading and discussing their preferences about comic books. Adam then tells Eli that he should tell Clare what's going on with him, Eli says that "she doesn't need to know." Adam mentions, over exaggerating, that Clare is "dying." which seems to discomfort Eli. Eli says that he really likes Clare and thinks about ways he can get her to kiss him every time he's around her, but he thinks that Clare would get hurt if there was anything between them. Adam begins to protest, but Eli tells him to shut up and read his comic which Adam does. Later, Clare shows up at Eli's doorstep, when Eli opens the door he says "dammit Adam", knowing Adam must have told Clare where he lived. She asks him to tell her why he doesn't like her. He won't tell her. Clare, upset, says that if he doesn't tell her she can't be around him. He says maybe it's for the best. Clare responds that they have wasted each other's time. Eli stops her and tells her it's time for them to take a ride... He then takes her to a spot on the side of a road and tells her about a fight that he had with his girlfriend that went really bad a year prior. He said things he didn't mean to and his girlfriend, Julia, biked away. It was dark, and she was hit by a car and died. Eli still feels responsible, and since he likes Clare too much to just be friends, he was trying to stay away. Eli then proceeds to say, "It's not fair. Why should I get to be happy?". In class the next day, he and Clare are talking again and hand in their original Romeo and Juliet video (the one where they kiss). Ms. Dawes compliments them, saying "well done, some very ''committed performances" and walks away smiling to herself. Clare says she wishes she could still change the ending. Eli sarcastically asks about "the mess you tried to hand in". Clare says no; in her other version of the ending, Juliet gives Romeo some time (symbolically talking about them), Eli says he likes the new idea for the ending and she says "Me too", and they smile, looking into each other's eyes. Third Plot With Drew's advice, Wesley tries to act up like a man but it fails. He decides to quit the Bachelor Auction, but Anya decides to keep him because he was being "himself." At the auction when Anya starts the bid up at $1, no one would bid. Anya suggests that he tells the crowd about himself to improve chances of people bidding on him. This fails when Wesley tells everyone "Well I like people, and I'm good at science!" Everyone laughs, and Anya, trying to help, says that he sounds like a really sweet guy. But Wesley unknowingly makes it worse by saying "Yeah, that's what my mom tells me". Since no one is bidding on Wesley, Anya bids $2, trying to get others to bid. But no one comes up and Wesley is sold to Anya for $2 making Wesley happy, even though it was a pity bid. Trivia= *This episode is named after [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqPwR39VMh0 ''"Still Fighting It"] by Ben Folds. *Tom Melissis (Mr. Perino) is credited but does not actually appear. *This episode marks the beginning of Riley and Zane's second relationship. *This is the episode where both Clare and Eli admit to having feelings for each other. *Anya says the title of season 3 episode This Charming Man. |-| Gallery= Still-fighting-it-pt-2-2.jpg D10_-June-7th_SS_093.jpg Degrassi-SFI2 2.jpg Degrassi-SFI2 1.jpg 00481.jpg 39848 138198672886761 127311577308804 190784 1241281 n.jpg Clareei.png 00231.jpg Anyawesdsd.png Drewwesley.png Rileyanyawes.png romeo.jpg Degrassi-episode-20-02.jpg degrassi-episode-20-03.jpg degrassi-episode-20-04.jpg degrassi-episode-20-05.jpg degrassi-episode-20-06.jpg degrassi-episode-20-09.jpg degrassi-episode-20-11.jpg degrassi-episode-20-12.jpg degrassi-episode-20-13.jpg degrassi-episode-20-14.jpg degrassi-episode-20-15.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Valerie Buhagiar as Mrs. Stavros *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park Supporting Cast *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Troy Taylor as Football player Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Clare (to Eli): "Oh. I see. This is the part where you ditch me, and I have to find my own way back home, because this is going to be the funniest joke ever!" *Riley (to Zane): "Owen wrote 'homo' on my locker,'' do I look okay''?" *Owen: "Hey Riley, you wanna pick that up for me? I'd do it myself, but if I bend over, you might get all excited." *Zane (to Riley): "Talk to Owen." *Zane (to Riley): "Fists don't stop ignorance." *Adam: "Can't you just tell her? The girl is dying! (Eli looks at him) Okay, she's just really hurting." *Eli: "I can't just be friends with you, Clare...I like you too much." *Eli: "This is where I killed my girlfriend." *Riley: "Zane's like the best person ever, and I got him thrown in a dumpster." *Anya (to Wesley): "That was my mom. I have to pick her up after her radiotherapy today." *Adam (to Eli): "What the hell are you talking about?" *Eli: "I'm mean to her, I know. I'm trying to distance myself. I don't want to take her down this road." *Eli (to Adam): "When I'm around her, all I can think about is getting her to kiss me." *Zane (to Riley): "When you beat up a homophobe, it only makes them more homophobic." *Zane: "Owen get lost!" Riley: "Don't worry, I got this!" Zane: "Riley, becoolyoudon'twanna- (Riley punches Owen) Do that..." *Eli (to Adam): "Just shut up, and read your comic." |-| Featured Music= *''"Little Pieces"'' by Parlour Steps - Heard when Riley almost comes out to his mum and continues when Eli and Clare are in the hearse. *''"A Little Bit"'' by Madi Diaz - Heard when Adam, Clare and Eli are talking to Ms. Dawes and continues when Riley and Zane are in the hallway. |-| Links= *Watch Still Fighting It (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes